


A Small Role Reversal

by completelyhopeless



Series: Shirt Theft [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Some Humor, shirt theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3303944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint actually offers her the shirt this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Small Role Reversal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shanachie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/gifts).



> Because shanachie had a bad day and a headache, so it seemed like a good time to fill another one of her shirt theft prompts.

* * *

“Here, Tasha.”

She frowned as she looked down at the shirt Clint was holding out to her. “You are _giving_ me a shirt?”

He rubbed the back of his neck, trying and failing to be nonchalant. “Well, it's just that yours got kind of torn and bloodied and well there's not much left of it or the sports bra you're wearing and I... I just thought you might want it.”

“Does it bother you, seeing me like this?”

“Uh... no. I mean—yes. No. Well, it's just that—people don't have to see that. It's private. You can keep yourself concealed. If you want to, I mean. It's not like—we're not ordering you to sleep with someone or dress provocatively because you're on assignment. It's different. You don't have to be exposed or on display. You're a person. No one should be able to see all that unless you want them to.”

She looked him over. “And yet you feel it's okay if they see you all exposed? This is the shirt off your back, isn't it?”

He shrugged. “It's not the same for me. I'm a guy. Technically, I'm not really exposed until I'm naked. Or in a speedo. And don't get any ideas about the speedo. Or thongs. Or—”

“Barton?”

“Yes?”

“Shut up.”

He nodded. She smiled until she lifted the shirt. “There should be some comment about chivalry in this moment, I think that is the appropriate reference, but since this shirt smells—I will not attempt to make it.”

“You're welcome, you know.”

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt this time was "giving the shirt off of his/her back."


End file.
